Ashes, Ashes
by Jailbirdy
Summary: Silent HillKingdom Hearts crossover. Axel takes Demyx somewhere cool.[AxelDemyx][XigbarDemyx][Pyramid headDemyx][Pyramid headAxel][slash][general weird][late night fail]


Authors Note: I fail so hard at titles. Just a Silent Hill/Kingdom hearts crossover, because the world needed more Pyramid Head/Demyx. I hope I didn't rip off Archy too bad. Based on the movie Silent Hill, and not very well, because I'm a n00b. As per usual, warnings for sex ans slash and general weirdness.

* * *

"Do you wanna go somewhere cool?" Axel asked. Demyx thought it sounded more like a demand. 

"No," Xigbar growled, pulling Demyx closer to him.

"I wasn't asking you, old man," Axel's lips ghosted over Demyx's, and his breath tasted like sex and smoke. "So… you coming?"

Demyx trembled.

"Okay."

* * *

Two hours later, they were in the heart of a ghost town. The air tasted like smoke and soot, but it wasn't all that sexy, and Demyx was trembling for a different reason. Axel led him deeper into the lion's den. The ash in the air had a stifling effect on sound, so the town was eerily silent. The buildings were all is various states of dilapidation, paint peeling in thick strips like orange rinds, shutters hanging in disrepair. Shattered windows, like toothy mouths, winked at them through the haze. Bugs the size of kittens scattered under their feet. The ones that don't scatter fast enough made a sickening crunch.

Demyx wondered why Axel thought this place was cool.

They traveled through several buildings on their way through the town, apparently because they were shortcuts. They'd cut through a library were books were strewn on the floor like carcasses, and everything was coated with a thin layer of dust… or maybe it was ash. The town seemed to be full of ash. It drifted out of the sky like snow, but Demyx had no desire to catch it on his tongue.

Now they were in a hospital. If Demyx had thought the library was creepy, this place scared the shit out of him. The place looked as if everybody had left suddenly without looking back. They passed a cart that was left in the middle of the hallway. It was stacked with medical boxes of napkins and medical wipes, syringes and gauze. Demyx edged around it as if it were a dead body, and Axel sniggered.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Demyx asked. His voice seemed too nasally and loud in this oppressive silence, and he wished he could take it back.

Axel stopped and for a second, Demyx was sure he was angry. Instead he turned and grinned that half-grin that always made Demyx's stomach clench and his cock hard, and reminded him why he was in this godforsaken place.

"We're here."

Demyx didn't understand. They were in a hallway, with the same crumbling plaster walls, same flickering fluorescent lights and musty smell, with the same discarded medical equipment as every hallway they had passed through. Demyx opened his mouth to say so, but was interrupted by another sound. It started as a wavering sigh and worked it's way into a roar. For a moment the pitch held, high and urgent, before settling again into an eerie moan.

It was a Siren, ripping open the night. The hair rose on Demyx's neck.

Slowly, the world began to change. At first Demyx thought he was imagining it. Things eased and melted together, like a fever dream. Water damage inexplicably seeped through the walls at an alarming pace, the tile floors cracked and yawned beneath them. Axel and Demyx were lucky to be standing in the right place, but they were inches close to being swallowed by one of the chasms in the floor.

Something dark and wet, like moss or maybe algae, crept through the grout of the remaining tile. It reached eagerly for Demyx's boots and he grimaced. Apart from the must and the lingering clinical stench, another smell permeated the hall. It was thicker and entirely unpleasant. Demyx realized that was the sickly sweet scent of decay, and it was so strong that he gagged.

All the while, the Siren keened like a bitch in heat.

"You hear that? The darkness is coming," Axel moaned, and it sounded so much like an orgasm that Demyx's breath caught in his throat. Axel led him down another hall, and then another, and Demyx hoped he knew were he was going. It seemed that every hallways was darker then the last. The darkness was nearly tangible.

In addition to the darkness, Demyx started hearing things… small noises beyond dark doorways, whimpers and gurgles and nails on tile. Nails on skin. A shudder rambled down his spine, settling into his stomach like liquid fire. He began to understand why this appealed to Axel- sure, he was scared, but it exhilarated him.

Axel stopped suddenly and Demyx froze. He held a finger to his lips and gestured for Demyx to listen.

He did, straining his ears, but at first he only heard scurrying. Rats, probably, or those bugs from before. It turned out to be the latter, coursing down the hallway and teeming around Demyx's feet. He crushed a few of them under his heels. They shrieked as they died.

He listened again and this time another sound joined the scuttling. It was grinding, metal on metal and it sounded like music to Demyx. It reminded him of industrial rock… the kind that thumps in his veins and grates on his nerves, and makes his dick hard as a rock. Like it was now. Demyx listened to the sound get closer and tried not to touch himself.

"You're going to meet my friend," Axel purred in Demyx's ear. "Pyramid Head."

Just as Axel said that, his "friend" turned the corner. At first Demyx thought it was some kind of bird, a bird made of metal, but he quickly realized it wasn't. It was a man, or something like a man, impossibly tall and muscular. It appeared to be looking at them. It was difficult to tell, however, because it's head was enclosed in an elongated metal pyramid.

It's neck was blistered and swollen were the base of the pyramid rested. The rest of it's skin was mottled with bruises and blood, in some places hanging in folds or sewn back together. In one meaty fist it grasped a cleaver nearly as big as it's whole body. It dragged behind him, leaving a deep gash in the tile, scraping against the concrete beneath it. That noise set every inch of Demyx's body on alert. He quivered.

Demyx wondered what the correct etiquette was. Would he have to shake hands? The thought was so ridiculous that he laughed out loud, and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Axel looked at him strangely before turning his attention back to his friend.

He sauntered up to it, hips swaying, and Demyx thought that he looked like a slut. He bit back another giggle- he didn't want to seem hysterical. Organization 13 had no use for loonies. For a delirious moment, Demyx was certain that the creature would kill Axel. He could practically see it disembowel him, with one sweep of that pyramid, and watch detachedly as his friend's innards spill onto the hospital tile.

But that didn't happen.

The pyramid man cocked his massive head to the side. It was a strangely endearing gesture of bewilderment, and Demyx smiled in spite of his terror and his throbbing cock. Axel paused, then looked back at Demyx. "This is my friend, Demyx. I wanted him to meet you." The creature showed no sign of understanding. It stared at Demyx for a second, chills coursing up and down his spine.

Then it hobbled towards him. Demyx tried to retreat but accidentally backed himself against the wall. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, butterflies ripped up his stomach. The pyramid man approached until Demyx was pinned against the crumbling plaster. From this close Demyx could feel the heat coming off the man, and the smell, which was of rust and sex and decay. He whimpered and pressed himself tightly against the wall.

The Pyramid man inched closer until his body was nearly flush against Demyx's tiny, trembling one, and then he started to grind. Demyx gasped as the creature frot against him, and he heard Axel laughing in the background. Demyx came so hard and fast that his vision swum and he felt light headed. The blood rushed to his ears and he arched against the Pyramid man's hips- friction.

"That's how he says hello," Demyx heard Axel say from somewhere beyond Pyramid Head's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Demyx panted.

The Pyramid man turned and walked nonchalantly back to Axel, folding him protectively in his rot-pocketed arms. Demyx slid down the wall and came to rest on the cracked tile, unconcerned about the insects crawling over his legs. One of them tried to get into his coat, which had been unzipped at some point, and he swatted it away. It rolled over twice and scampered off.

"Either that, or he rips you apart. I guess he likes you."

Demyx closed his eyes and rested against the wall, physically and mentally spent. He might had dozed off for a few minutes, because when he opened his eyes again, Axel and Pyramid Head were gone. His stomach cramped with fear. How could Axel just leave him in a place like this, with horrors around every corner, with no idea how to get home? Was this one of his sick jokes?

He clambered quickly to his feet, feeling clammy and gross. He noticed that it was still dark, the unnatural dark that had seeped in after the siren, but the bugs were gone. He wondered what that meant. For awhile he wandered the hallways, trying not to listen to the noises inside the rooms. They were a lot less exhilarating and more scary without Axel to protect him.

He wandered for nearly an hour before he found the hospital exit, and things outside were just as bleak. There was no sign of Axel or Pyramid head. Demyx let out a long, shuddery sigh and slumped against the doorframe, weeping softly. Silent Hill wasn't a very cool place anymore.

Eventually, he wiped his eyes and started off down the street, realizing that he couldn't to remember how to get back to The World that never Was. His face felt caked with soot and the dried cum in his pants was getting really seriously uncomfortable. He was just about to give up and find a place to rest when he spotted a figure walking towards him. His first instincts were to run away, as fast as he could, in case it was a monster out of a nightmare

He didn't have much to lose, however, so he approached the figure hesitantly. When he was close enough, he saw that it wasn't a creature at all, but Xigbar come to rescue him. Demyx was so glad to see another face that he ran to him and leapt into his arms, feeling like a pussy every step of the way. Xigbar caught him and swung him around, burying his grizzled old face in Demyx's neck.

"Why did do it?" he demanded, after setting Demyx down. "I can't protect you from the Organization all the time. If you keep running off like this, you're going to get killed."

Demyx , although quite unashamed, forced his best guilty pout.

"I'm sorry. Are you going to punish me?" he simpered. Xigbar flushed and coughed noncommittally. Demyx grinned. Sometimes Xigbar thought that Demyx was just a kid, like he didn't know anything, but that wasn't true. What Demyx didn't learn from lyrics, Axel taught him firsthand.

"First things first. Let's go home and get you cleaned up," Xigbar sighed against Demyx's lips. Demyx sighed back and trembled.

"Okay."


End file.
